NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i invented when i was bored), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (even if has similar personality compare with me, but more extreme while i more quiet in general). So, someway, he represent a part of me that normally i don't show to anyone. Backstory There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say is an avatar of who has create the entire existence, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and much more. But the true is that was originally a 18 old years human male named Carlo Terranova, he was simply a normal guy that live in Italy, in a town near Turin, he lived a quiet and normal life, pretty boring is some way. Until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he has just walk around his house, he found a strange object, a kind of luminous sphere. When he tried to touch him, for some unknow reason he is disappeared, after this he is return in his house without the awareness of what is actually happen (with the feeling that something of big is happen). In fact in the next week follow this event, he start to feel abnormal about himself and not just this. He start to eat/drink much more than the usual, rest/sleep much more than before and any part of his body was tense (like he was tear apart by extreme forces). At the same time, he began to have strange dreams that he not remember anymore after a few hours, but he knew that somehow they were cryptic. But he wasn't prepare to the events of the next days. Appearance & Personality QUOTE: " " Appearance: '. '''Personality: '. Power & Stats '''Tier: 6-C with the Limiter, 2-B as true limit | 1-C Name: NUMEN/Carlo Terranova, The Lord of Power. Gender: Asexual, but initially was Male. Classification: Metaphysic Entity, but initially was Human. Age: He is 35 years old, but his life expectancy is currently Unknown (theoretically speaking, his longevity could at least be equivalent to a life cycle of a universe, that is about over trillions of years). Powers and Abilities (see Superpower wiki): -Supernatural Strength, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Memory, Supernatural Regeneration, Supernatural Senses (Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste and Vision), Semi-Immortality, Empathy, Extrasensory Perception, Hypercompetence, Indomitable Will, Freedom, Enlightenment, Shapeshifting, Energies Manipulation, Elementals Manipulation, Forces Manipulation (Mental Forces, Natural Forces, Physical Forces, Spiritual Forces and Transcendent Forces), Destruction, Creation and Reality Warp. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: - Life Wiper '''with the Limiter (stated to be capable to wipe out all the life on Earth in few days), '''Complex Multiverse '''with his true limit (has alterate/damage the reality of most part of a multiverse as a size effect of a hard fight and he could even generate damage that can affect objects even beyond the 3-dimensions) | '''Complex Multiverse+ '( at his peak, he is considered a threat to a good part of the existence). 'Speed/Reaction Time: - Massively Hypersonic with the Limiter (Nearly speedblitz a lightning ball, can keep up with asteroids with ease and he can reach the exosphere in seconds. He can react in microseconds), Massively FTL+++++++ '''with his true limit (can travel universes in instants, an entire multiverse in less than a minute and react faster than a Planck Length) | 'Immeasurable '(beyond 3-dimensional concepts of time and space). '''Lifting/Striking Strength: - Mountain+ '''with the Limiter (move a mountain of medium size for one km of distance with ease. Can generate earthquakes with its steps and damage an entire mountain range with shockwaves made by his physical strikes during a fight), Multi-Universe+ with his true limit (can lift the mass-energy of multiple universes and can easily disintegrate universal barriers with striking power alone) '| Immeasurable '(beyond 3-dimensional concepts of mass and force). '''Energy Output/Durability: - Island+ '''with the Limiter (nukes are nothing for him and has tank a explosive eruption of a volcano, at ground zero, able to destroy 100.000 kms. Can casual spawn energy blasts that can wipe up cities and can generate 450 gigatons of force in a instant), '''Multiverse '''with his his limit (was be damage by a weapon designed to kill him, that he equivalent to 10.000 Big Bangs, stated that entire universes could collapse if he release a part of his power without control and can destroy an wipe out space-time continuum in a blink of an eye) | '''Complex Multiverse (exceed the 3-dimensions to transcend in a superior level and has casually recreate a multiverse that was be destroyed before). Range/Senses: - Island to Planetary '''with the Limiter (his senses are very acute and the range can extend in a area about 8000 sq mi, if he concentrates, he can extend his influence throughout the surface of the Earth), '''Multiversal '''with his true limit (he can sense what happen in his universe and in many alternative timelines) | '''Complex Multiversal to Hyperverse (can experience events beyond the 3-dimensions and expand his senses to the 12-dimension). Endurance/Stamina: - High Superhuman '''with the Limiter (can survive without eating, drinking, sleeping or breathing for days and the same while fighting, without show fatigue or problems. Can endure a lot of pain and is difficult knock him out. Also his rigeneration make very difficult to kill him in conventional ways but is still possible defeat him) to '''Marvelous '''when he fight a opponent at the same level of power (can still stay alive in any situations until it's essence remains enough strong, is requires a very powerful opponent and lot of damage to weakened his powers and start to became vulnerable to death) | 'Endless '(he became above the mortal concept of fatigue or pain, but is still not invulnerable). '''Intelligence: - Normally is High+'' (he can be very smart and perceptive, more than many people would belive), he is also show to be a lot skilled in every situation and have a great knowledge/skill in any fields (thanks to the past years by traveling for entire universes, where he gained a lot of experience) and can processing insane quantity of information quickly (more than any quantum computer in the world) to '''Super-Genius' at his best, when he need to rely only to itself (his IQ was calculated to be several millions times the average human and can compete with demonic, divine, cosmic and dimensional entities) |''' '''Nigh-Omniscient (he can reach a absolute level of enlightenment, allowing him to understand the meaning of most everything in the existence, with some exceptions). Standard Equipment: Weaknesses: - None, however, he is not invincible or complete immune to any kind of attack/hax (even characters that have more experience or skill and with preparation time can actually defeat him if they have the possibility). His Limiter prevents him from using his full power and forces him to have only a little part instead, but his limits can change when he meet an opponent with stats that exceed it's own, in this case his powers grow until they are equal, but NUMEN still has a true limit, if he find a person who surpass even his real limit, then he would not be able to win (also, more his powers come close to it's true limit, more they become unstable, at max power he would have difficulty to control his power, although it would still be possible to fight). His Ethereal Status can be activated only by overclock him powers by absorb pure ethereal (and absorb this particular type of force, he need an ammount of time and is pretty vulnerable in combat in this state), also if this is use for too much time, he can possible erase him from the existence forever, also this form is impossible to have a complete control and can cause accidental damage to persons or objects close to him. Also he can't use all his powers/abilities at the same time, but only a limited types of powers, that can still be change almost instantly in a fight. Key: Standard '''| '''Ethereal Status Notable Attack & Techniques Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Stephano4444's characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Neutral Character Category:Reality Warpers